Digimon Realm
by Adarin
Summary: This is the adventure of Takashi and his partner, Sabremon. An unimaginable darkness has been released by 2 mysterious figures. Will the combined power of Takashi and Sentrymon be enough to stop it?
1. A New Begining

Well, this is my first real attempt at making a digimon fic ^_^ Wish me luck and please r&r.  
  
-----------------------  
  
It was another morning in the digital world. No different, just like any other. A thick mist began rising, as it had always done at this time on the Folder continent. It was a rare sight to behold, for seeing a digimon at this time of day, was nearly unheard of. The dark cracks and crevices that lie amongst the mountains ranges of Data, a region in the northern-most quadrant of digital world. A new evil resides in these mountains, and the remainder of the world sits blindly, unaware of the approaching darkness.  
  
"Ahh, the time for the rebirth is so near," said a deep, menacing voice, "that I can already taste the blood that will be spilled across the soil of the digital world."  
  
"Indeed… The prophecy is nearing completion," spoke another, this one being more feminine, more sinister. "They won't even know what hit them…"  
  
The two beings laughed inside the sealed catacomb's of the mountain's, creating an echo that could be heard miles away.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere, a young boy, nearing his teenage years, dashes around a corner, panting, and not daring to look back. Proceeding him, an overweight man, obviously chasing him and cursing.  
  
"GET BACK HERE, KID!" he shouted. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"  
  
The kid ignored that statement made by the man, who appeared to be a baker, and kept running. He approached a ladder, which was several feet higher than he could reach. After a failed attempt, the baker had caught his breath and continued chasing the young boy. The witty boy climbed on top of a closed dumpster, and propelled himself towards the ladder, catching on only by his right arm. He pulled himself up, barely, and manager to get foot-hold, and as both arms grappled the ladder he began to ascend to the roof.  
  
"DAMN KID, IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
The boy, now out of danger, continued walking until he reached a giant advertisement poster, which he hid behind and reached into his backpack. He pulled out a large piece of bread and slowly broke off several small pieces, apparently savoring its flavor. The boy looked to be about 12 years old, though his bones were clearly noticeable due to hunger. He wore a tattered black shirt, which appeared to be non-Brand name clothing. His lower portion was covered by torn jeans, and the crumbs of his stolen meal.  
  
"That one was close, eh buddy?" spoke the pre-teen.  
  
A small round entity began to emerge from the same backpack as the bread had been stored.  
  
"Hey Takashi? Ummmm… Can we please not do that again?" squeaked the creature.  
  
"Well Akumon, I doubt it. We need some way of getting food"  
  
***  
  
"Almost time… The egg is nearing its hatching…" said the feminine voice. "Only a little while longer"  
  
"Almost…" repeated the deep male voice. 


	2. A Chance Meeting

Before I begin, I would like to thank Arek the Absolute for helping in the description of the digimon you are about to read. I found myself at a dead end when I was looking for words to use involving his description. Anything listen in [brackets] in this chapter was taken from him. I gotta give respect where it is due! Also, Yokyo is pronounced Yo-Key-Oh but his close friends, such as Jellymon, call him Kyo (Key-Oh). Well, I don't wanna bore ya anymore! Read on ^_^  
  
-----------------------  
  
Amongst the underbrush of a vast jungle in some foreign land, a frightened humanoid digimon, hustles from tree to tree. After a seemingly long trek, he came to a stop, exposing his figure in the feint beams of light that was peeking through an enormous tree's branches and leaves. The digimon appeared to glow with an aura of blue energy, he had purple leathery skin. The creatures legs, one of his oddest features, were jointed at two locations, much like Flamedramons. [ Its elongated head appeared to stretch outwards, much like a hawks beak, and all the while vulture-like, due to its neck lurching forward. One exception, however, was that its muzzle was fleshy, rather than bone-like. The odd appearance and the presence of two rows of four spines along his jaw bone, drew even more attention to the creatures face. Another series of spines descended along his spinal column. His neck gave way to muscular chest, which slimmed down a great deal near his abdomen. Worn on his shoulders, a long white cape which was connected in the front by some sort of runic jewel. Despite the apparent weight of the item, it appeared to move of its own free will. Lying on the beasts shoulders, a pair of golden shoulder-pads which hid his shoulders quite well. It could not, however, hide the beasts mighty forearms. ]  
  
The tree before the digimon stood permanently rooted, and it towered even higher than the clouds. The purple entity scanned the tree from top to bottom, making no noise at all. The digimon approached the tree and placed his hand upon it, a white surge of energy emitted from its hand and began to stain the tree. The hand was removed, leaving a handprint in its wake.   
  
The view of this whole scene had begun to get blurry and wavy, as a human shot upward from his normal sleeping position. He appeared to be dressed in your casual night-time apparel; boxer shorts and a white tee-shirt. He had just woken up, from the same dream that he had every night since his parents split up, screaming. Following the wind's draft in the house, a booming, evil voice was heard by the dark haired boy.  
  
"Jellymon… hustle, hustle! Quickly…get under the bed," whispered the impatient boy.  
  
From under the blue quilt that the boy had on his bed, a dark gray blow plopped out and onto the floor. It gathered itself back up, and formed what appeared to be a Gummimon, yet gray.  
  
"Right," replied Jellymon, in a soft toned voice. "See ya in a little bit Kyo."  
  
The digimon scurried under the bed, just as thundering foot steps could be heard storming down the hallway, getting closer and closer to the door. thought to himself; 'Thank God I locked the door.' Just as soon as he thought this, his mother began beating on the door.  
  
"YOKYO TETSUO! IF YOU DON'T GO TO BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" she raged on. Apparently she had given up fighting, because her foot steps could now be heard stomping back to her room, irritated. As she walked away, Yokyo heard her mumble, "I…can't wait…till that li…that little….bra…*hick hick*…at, goes back to live with…*hick*…his…father…"  
  
His mother had obviously been drunk, again. This had been the third time this week, and seeing as how it was only the fourth day into the new week, Yokyo thought things could get pretty ugly. Yokyo quickly scurried around the room, trying to be silent, much like an assassin. He grabbed a backpack and stuffed several things into it, two of the many things that he had grabbed was his wild-life survival booklet an odd device shaped like some new hand-held video gaming system. Rapidly he paced towards his bed and sat on it.  
  
"C'mon Jellymon…We're not gonna put up with this any longer! We're outta here. We'll find a new home"  
  
"Wh…what?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll go to that place that you always talk about, that world filled with monsters like you."  
  
"Oh…ummm…The Digital World?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it! Why don't we just go there?"  
  
"Ummm…Kyo? I have no clue how to get there… I was born here with you, remember?"  
  
"But I thought you said that you were there once as another monster or something?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's when I was corrupted by a virus. My data reformatted and became one with the virus, so that it wouldn't destroy me. I forgot everything I once knew, and started all over again."  
  
"But then how come you know about the virus?"  
  
"Maybe because it courses through my veins?"  
  
Jellymon finally jumped out from under the bed and perched himself on Yokyo's right shoulder. Yokyo slowly walked towards the window, opposite to his locked door. He threw a rope out and began to climb out the window and down the rope. Once down, Yokyo began running. He didn't care where, just as long as it was away from that place. He continued until he saw a sign that said "Tokyo Bakery", and next the that he saw an alley way. He slowed down, know that he was off of the main roads. Amongst the tall buildings and small houses and multicomplexes, he found a ladder leading up to a roof, near the bakery. He jumped and tried to reach it, but failed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a dumpster with the lid closed. He climbed up and leaped to the ladder, landing perfectly. He pulled himself to the top and Jellymon jumped off of Yokyo's shoulder. As far as they could tell, there was a large sign which appeared to be used for advertisements, a chimney-like spire which released smoke, and 3 cardboard boxes. Yokyo approached one, and him and Jellymon curled up, closed their eyes, and began to enter a sleeping state.  
  
The next day, the sun peeked over the artificial horizon created by the cardboard box. A beam had hit Yokyo directly in his eye and he awake with startling readiness, only to find that Jellymon was no where to be seen. He hastily searched for his companion and found him seconds later, hiding behind the cardboard box, growling at another cardboard box.  
  
"What are growling at?"  
  
"Shhh… Another digimon…"  
  
"What?"  
  
From inside the box that Jellymon was growling at, movement began to occur. Out plopped another human, wearing tattered clothes. He had brown hair and eyes. His jeans were ripped all over, and his face had much dirt on it. He had a pair of awkward goggles on his forehead that strapped around his cranium with tightness.  
  
"See I told you that there wasn't a digi…"he stopped mid sentence. "Oh, there… it is"  
  
A small round digimon plopped out of the tattered mans arms and landed in front of Jellymon. They engaged in a sniffing contest, going back and forth. In front of Jellymon stood a digimon about the size of a basketball. Its skin was a really dark tone of blue. It had one horn on his head, much like Tsunomon. In fact, the digimon looked exactly like a Tsunomon, as long as you replaced his orange fur with dark blue and his red pupils with gray ones. The digimon slowly backed away from each other, bumping into their partners.  
  
"So… I guess we have some talking to do?" said the tattered boy.  
  
"Guess so…" finished Yokyo.  
  
"I prefer to let my fists do the talking…Akumon, Show him what we mean."  
  
"Don't let him talk down on you Jellymon! Show em' who's boss!"  
  
Both digimon began glowing with a radiant green hue and there skin begins to change from their color to bunches of intertwining 1's and 0's, which still maintains there form.  
  
"Akumon…"the little blue digimon roared.  
  
"Jellymon…"followed the other In-Training digimon.  
  
They both began to speak in perfect sync with one another. "…digivolve to…"   
  
-----------------------  
  
Whew, I had fun writing this chapter… I hope you had just as much fun reading it as I did writing it ^_^ and as before, read and review. 


End file.
